Case of the Lover's Inn
by vegetasmoon
Summary: There's a haunting at an inn and only couples are affected. guess who gets to be a couple?
1. Chapter 1

It was a typical day at the Shibuya Psychic research office. Lin was locked in the computer room, while Mai was sitting at her desk twiddling her thumbs. She had finished all her filing ages ago and now she was bored as usual. Her boss was due back any minute from his daily disappearance . Everyday at the same time except when they were on cases, of course. Mai wondered where he went or who he went to see. As Mai was pondering this question, as if by magic, the door opened and in came her boss.

As he headed to his office, He said two words, "Mai, Tea" and shut the door. He seemed agitated for some reason. Mai jumped up, ran to the kitchenette to make his majesty's tea. As she was thinking of Naru (again) the kettle sounded. The young assistant poured the hot water into the cup and added the tea bag . Then she grabbed the cup and headed towards Naru's office. She knocked on the door and got no response.

"Naru, Can I come in? I have your tea!"

No response again. She reached out to put her hand on the doorknob to turn it, the door opened. Kazuya Shibuya looked very worse for wear. He took the cup from Mai and motioned for her to come in.

"We have a new case. But…." He said hesitantly. This was so unlike him. Mai couldn't believe it. Naru was flustered. "There are a few… conditions that have to be met. I want to talk to you before I fill Lin in on the case."

Mai nodded. This was unusual, normally it was this is the case, this is how we are gonna do it and that's that. Period. They sat there for a few moments, which seemed like forever to Mai.

"Ok. Are you going to tell me or do I have to read your mind?" Mai said jokingly, trying to break the ice.

She thought,' This must be hard for him for some reason'

"Well Mai this case takes place at a small inn . It is located on Okinawa. This was a very popular destination for lovers. But in the past year or so it has been catering to troubled couples who are in need of counseling to save their relationships. Well lately ALL the couples have miraculously gotten close and can't even remember being angry at one another. And now they supposedly are blissfully happy. All this within just a few days of being there. They swear they were possessed , and told until they were happy again the spirits wouldn't leave them. The proof they said was copulating to seal their new life together." Naru said matter of factly. His cheeks had a slight pink tinge to them.

Mai couldn't believe her eyes. Kazuya Shibuya- the narcissist was blushing.

"So what are we gonna do about it?"

"The inn doesn't want a lot of people. So I thought you, I and Lin could handle this. The only thing is the spirits only appear to fighting couples. Therefore you and I have to pose as….." He trailed off unsure of how to approach the subject.

"Your no agreeable wife?" Mai finished for him.

Naru nodded. Mai rolled over this predicament in her mind for a few moments not even looking at him.

" Of course, If you don't want to I could always ask Hara-san" He said trying to bait her into an answer.

"Alright, I'll do it. I mean you won't even call Masako by her name. And she's to lovey dovey with you to be believable. So that just won't work" She retorted.

"Fine, Now go get Lin so we can inform him." At her retreating form Naru smiled and thought ' this is going to be interesting if not fun!"

Disclaimer: I do not own ghost hunt.

I haven't written in 3 years so let me know how you like it and if I should continue. I've had the idea for this story for months.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews everyone!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry my chapters are so short but I don't have a lot of time right now!! Lots going on!!

The next day Mai, Naru and Lin were in the van headed for Okinawa. They arrived there just after noon. As they began parking their vehicle, a cheery, plump man walked up to greet them.

" Ahh, Shibuya-san, Welcome, I hope your trip was pleasant?" The man bowed then held out his hand.

Naru bowed back and took the man's hand. "Quite well, Thank you, Sasaki-san. Let me introduce my assistant Lin" The tall man bowed instantly. " and my wife, Mai." the young woman standing next to Lin with her mouth wide open. The dark haired researcher walked over to his "wife" and took her by the hand.

Sasaki-san said "Please follow me to your rooms." He lead them to the second floor, then he stopped at a door halfway down the hall. "This will be your room, Lin-san" He handed him the key and the Chinese man went inside. " If you will follow me I will show you to your room now Shibuya-san." They arrived at a room at the end of the hall. "This is our finest room for you and your beautiful wife." He boasted. " I will be back in a few minutes to show you the room for your base."

Naru nodded. Mai just stood there awestruck she didn't get it. "Naru, Where's my room?"

"Right here."

"Naru, This is your room." She yelled.

"And yours." He said as he unlocked the door and opened it gesturing her in first.

Mai started to protest , but he gave her the death glare and she sighed and went in. She looked around the very opulent surroundings. 'only one bed, he's so dead' she thought. "Naru…." She was getting angry.

He cut her off , "Mai, WE ARE "MARRIED". So we share a bed. You did agree to this remember?" The narcissist reminded her.

She couldn't believe what she had gotten herself into. She sighed again. "Right. I'll unpack."

"Don't forget mine." He said sarcastically. She stared daggers at him. "Be a good "wife" Mai."

That did it. "You jerk! I am not your slave! You want your things unpacked? Do it yourself! I refuse!" She screamed.

There was a knock at the door, it was Sasaki-san. "Troubles, Shibuya-san?" He questioned.

"No, not at all. My wife is just very high strung." Naru smirked as he was glancing her way.

"Well then I'll show you to your base room. Just follow me."

They stopped and got Lin along the way. After They were shown the base, the trio decided to unload the equipment. "Mai, Take these to our room." Naru handed her a microphone and camera. She took the items and stomped off towards their room.

"Trouble in paradise, Naru?' Lin chuckled uncharacteristically.

The young man looked up and gave his usual go to hell look. Mind your own business Lin" He stood up and started to walk away, "Dinner is soon so finish up. I'm going to get Mai." He left and Lin just couldn't hold it in anymore. He burst out laughing hysterically.

Naru walked up to the door and heard soft sobbing noises. He pushed the door open and there was Mai sitting on the bed bent over with her head in her hands. She was crying. He walked over to her and sat down beside her. "Mai what's wrong?

"Why do you have to be so mean to me all the time, Naru? You're always so mean!" She sobbed. Tears streaming down her face as she looked up at him. Her eyes were questioning him.

These words hit Naru in the heart (Yes, he has one, lol) He shifted around so that he was kneeling in front of her. 'words won't work' a voice in his head told him. Su he just instinctively took her in his arms and held her. She resisted at first but he was stronger so she gave in. A few moments later her crying ceased. She was calming down. She dried her eyes on the handkerchief he gave her as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Naru glanced at the clock and stood up abruptly and informed her it was time for dinner and that they needed to make an appearance. "We'll talk later." He promised. He stood up and held out his hand to her. She took it hesitantly. Then they headed for the dining room. Dinner was uneventful. They met the other guests and exchanged pleasantries. It was then decided by all that it was time to retire for the evening.

The "Happy couple" walked Lin to his room as they went to theirs. "7am Lin" The young boss told his assistant. The older man nodded and went into his room.

A few moments later Mai and Naru were in their room getting ready for bed. Naru went first. He climbed into bed while Mai was getting ready in the bathroom. When she came out he was reading a book. She walked over to her side of the bed and stared at it.

"I don't bite you know' He prodded.

"Are you sure?" She responded.

"Funny. Just come to bed. It's late"

She jumped in facing the opposite direction of him and pulled the covers tight over her.

Naru smirked, laid his book down on the nightstand, set the alarm and turned off the light,

Sometime in the night Mai began having a vision……………….

Sorry folks gotta stop there this is a little filler episode (lol) we'll find out more about the haunting next chapter.

Disclaimer: of course I don't own ghost hunt. Sigh.

Once again thanks to all of ya'll for the encouragement!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody!! Thanks for the reviews and encouragement!!!!!!!!**

**Mai slipped into dreamland quite reluctantly knowing she was in bed lying right next to Naru. **

**At first it was just a foggy misty wonderland of quite bliss as she fell asleep. Then very abruptly everything came into focus. She saw a man and woman. They were kissing and holding each other tightly. Then he let her go and waved good-bye and walked down the long dirt road. She stood there and watched, with tears rolling down her cheeks, till he was out of sight. As the girl turned towards Mai. The scene changed. Mai now saw the young man as he walked down the road. All of a sudden out of nowhere a strange man jumped out into the path with a knife in his hand.**

**He attacked to younger man, and stabbed him repeatedly till he died. The attacker then picked up the dead body and went into the woods disappearing. The young man never to be seen again. The scene then switched back to the young woman. Someone was telling her something…. Mai's head was spinning. She felt like she ws being shaken to death. The dream faded away and she awoke with a gasp searching for air.**

**Mai sat up. Tears staining her face. "Mai, are you alright?" The young man in bed next to her asked. "You were crying and thrashing about."**

**She nodded. "I had a dream."**

"**Tell me about it?" He pleaded. His eyes concerned for her.**

"**Well…….."**

**Mai proceeded to tell her bed partner all about her vision. Including that there must be more because she woke up in the middle of it.**

"**Naru, it's starting to get cold in here!"**

"**Yes, The spirits are near." He realized out loud.**

**There was a quite tapping. And then Mai and Naru slumped over. The reluctant couple were unconscious. Then all of a sudden their bodies came to life. They looked at each other with longing and love.**

"**Naru" took "Mai" in his arms and held her tightly. Then she looked into his eyes and he kissed her passionately. When they broke their kiss, He whispered. "We should let them get some rest." She nodded. The couple layed down and cuddled together and fell into a blissful sleep.**

**Beep…….Beep……….Beep…….. **

**Naru woke with a start and slammed his hand at the alarm clock. Then he felt something soft and warm lying beside him and curled around him. He looked down and it was Mai. The last thing he could remember was them talking about her vision and then the temperature dropping.**

'**We were possessed.' He thought. 'Great I wonder what we did.' Naru lifted the blankets up to make sure they were clothed. H e breathed a sigh of releif. 'At least we didn't go that far.'**

**A whimper brought him out of his thoughts, "Naru?" She jumped up like she'd been burned. "what are you doing?!!"**

"**Not ME…. WE. We were possessed last night! So don't be mad at me!" He was agitated at her.**

"**I'm not mad… just surprised. Did we …. Do… anything?"**

**He shook his head. "I'm not sure. But I don't think it was too bad. You go get ready first." He said changing the subject.**

**Mai rolled her eyes and scrambled out of bed, grabbed her clothes and ran onto the bathroom. Thirty minutes later she came out. Fresh and clean and ready for the day.**

"'**bout time. You had better have left me some hot water." He warned.**

**Mai just stuck out her tounge.**

**She was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for him when he came out.**

"**Mai, lets not mention what happened last night to Lin."**

"**But…"**

"**Only your vision…. Nothing else." He said as he gave her that look. The one she had seen a thousand times.**

**She sighed. "OK. Let's go eat!!"**

**The handsome narcissist walked to the door and opened it. "Ladies first" She walked out and waited for him. As they started to walk towards the dining room, a large hand grabbed her arm and placed her hand on the crook of his elbow, and proceeded to walk down the hall like nothing happened.**

"**Naru?'**

"**I must be courteous to my wife." He smirked or was it a smile?**

**After breakfast Naru and Mai decided to check out the grounds and explore. They started walking in the gardens when Mai noticed a small path hidden by a tree. She was instantly drawn to it. Naru felt her moving away from him.**

"**Mai, Where are you going?"**

"**Look a hidden path. Let's follow it!"**

**He sighed, shrugged his shoulders and followed her. "Mai, slow down"**

**She was like a woman possessed. (pardon the pun) She felt like she was being pulled to something. They walked for what seemed like hours, when suddenly Mai stopped.**

"**We've walked a least a mile or so we should get back!"**

"**No, Naru there's something here. I can feel it! Something…….."**

**The trees started shaking. It seemed like the ground was moving. Strange noises came from all around them.**

"**Mai, we are going back now!" He grabbed her by the hand and started dragging her away.**

"**But Naru.. We are so close to …..something……I know it!'**

"**We'll find out later. It's not safe here now."**

**She gave in and let him lead her back to the inn.**

**They finally made it back to the inn quite winded. "You look tired. Go take a nap." She shook her head no. "Mai don't make me say please. You know how I hate that word."**

**For the second time that day she gave in. That handsome face could make her do anything. He gave her the room key and she left. Naru made his way to the base to check on Lin and see if the older man had made any headway in his absence. **

**Mai collapsed on the bed exhausted and fell instantly asleep.**

**Then she started to dream…………..**

**Disclaimer: alas, I don't own any rights to ghost hunt. Sigh.**

**This chapters a little longer hope you like!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

well here's chapter 4!! sorry it took so long.

disclaimer: i don't own ghost hunt!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dream began where it had been interrupted. Mai was seeing the young woman again. This time

there was a man much older than her. Mai recognized him as the man with the knife. Whatever he

was saying it was making her cry. There was a sudden flash and the older man and the young

woman were being married. The girl crying during the whole ceremony. The dream then flashed

again, The husband was abusing his wife. Beating her repeatedly. Then Mai felt a sense of dread.

She saw the woman walk tothe seashore and jump from the cliff into the frothy sea below.

Mai awoke sore with tears in her eyes. Her whole body ached. she moved the sleeves to her blouse

up and found brusies. Then she lifted up her blouse and found more. she also had them on her legs.

She jumped up out of bed and ran for the base.

"Naru!" she screamed as she burst through the door.

The said young man turned around and his eyes grew whole with concern. "Mai, What happened?"

"I had a dream and woke up like this!"

Lin got up and walked over to examined her. "A physical manifestation... interesting." He said.

"Are there brusises anywhere else?"

She showed them. Naru was growing angry. "I'm calling Madoka. I want some more information on

this inn's past."

"I'll call her. You take care of your "wife" He snickered.

Naru glared at the older man as he went and dialed Madoka's number.

"Mai, We need to heal these with my abilities. or else people are gonna think I abuse you."

"But Naru-chan you do abuse me!"

"Funny, I don't abuse. I am just ungrateful."

Naru placed his hands on hers. "I'm only using a little energy so I should be ok after a rest.

Concentrate on my hands. OK." He instructed. a slight glow apperared about them. it gave

off a very calming effect. after just a few minutes all signs of abuse were gone.

"Lin, Mai and I need to rest. We'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Fine, Madoka will be here by then with the information."

Naru held out his hand to Mai. She took it gladly as he led her to their room.

As they lay down, The handsome man said "Mai you know I'd never ler anything happen to you, right?"

She looked over at him. "I'll always protect you." Hw smiled a faint reassuring grin and fell asleep.

(I know they sleep alot, huh?)

Mai sighed and snuggled close to her "husband" and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

Naru awoke to a knock at the door. He groaned and got up to answer it.

"Shibuya-san, your assistant ordered room service for you and your spouse." It was a hotel employee

witha cart load of food. The girl wheeled it in and then left.

He walked over to Mai's side of the bed and sat down next to her. He brushed the hair from her face gently.

She stirred. He jerked his hand back then reached for her shoulder to shake her awake. "Mai?... Mai,

Wake up, dinner's here."

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, She was staring into those beautiful bluse eyes. She felt very rested.

Glad not to have had a vision.She got up and joined him at the table. "I'm starved!"

"Mai, Did you sleep well?"

She was stunned! He was asking her how she was. she nodded yes. They finished their dinner in silence.

Indeed Madoka was waiting for them when they arrived at base. She and Lin looked quite cozy.

"Are we interupting something?" Naru smirked.

They jumped up and acted like nothing had happened.

"So Madoka, What did you find out?"

"Well apparantly about 100 years ago, a young woman was betrothed to a young man. They were greatly

attached to each other. But the young man was called away to war. The girl waited a year and never

heard a word from him. Her family presumed him dead in the fighting. her family was in dire need of

money. So her father married her to a local wealthy man. Apparantly he had wanted to marry her since

she was a child. He was very cruel to her. He beat her daily because he knew she was still thinking about

her lost lover. About 6 months into their marriage, She jumped form a cliff and into the sea." Madoka

informed them.

Mai let out the breath she had been holding. Naru glanced at her. "Mai?"

"It's part of my dream. But the young man did not die at war. He was murdered by that man. Her

husband. He dragged the body into the forest."

"Well it's obvious we need to investigate the grounds. Mai and I will do that first thing in the

morning. Lin you will..."

Naru was cut off. Lin was grabbing him around the neck.

"She's mine!! your dead. I killed you!! She mine!!!! Stay away from what's mine!!" Lin screamed.

Naru couldn't breathe. Madoka picked up a chair and hit poor possessed Lin on the back. the chinese

man fell to the floor with a loud thump.

"That's interesting." Naru commented. "Let's get him to bed."

"Naru, I"ll stay with him. We should tie him to the bed though just in case.: Madoka pleaded.

Naru nodded. They drug Lin to his room and got him comfortable. He would be hurting when he awoke up.

"Madoka, If you need anything, Mai and I are right down the hall. Let's go" He ehld out his hand to Mai

and she took it. Madoka saw this and smiled.

well that 's all for this chapter!! poor Lin whats gonna happen!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, everyone know its been a long ,long while but here it is chapter 5!!! Once again I don't own Ghost Hunt. Sigh.

Lin woke up with a gigantic headache. He glanced over at Madoka who was sleeping in a chair beside his bed. "What happened?"

Madoka jumped up startled by his voice. "You were possessed . Apparently the spirit was able to avoid your Shiki.

Damn, I let my guard down. What spirit was it?

"I am thinking the husband. You tried to strangle Naru."

"What? Is he alright?"

Madoka nodded. "As soon as I knocked you out, the spirit left you."

"Then why am I tied up?"

"So I can have my way with you!"

"Very funny, Madoka. Untie me. She smirked at him. "Please." He pleaded.

"Your no fun Lin, No fun at all." With that she undid his bondage and lay down next to him to get some rest.

Meanwhile……..

Naru and Mai lay in a deep sleep holding each other tightly with a look of pure bliss on both their faces.

Day 3 7am

Naru awoke with the annoying alarm. He wanted to fling the damn thing across the room into the wall. When he finally managed to shut it off, He gently shook Mai to wake her up. When that didn't work , he gave her feather light kisses on her forehead. She sat up stunned. Then she felt a slight draft, she looked down and realized both she AND Naru were naked. She grabbed the covers around her bare form and the events from last night came flooding back to her. Her bright brown eyes widened. "oh my God! Naru, do you remember what happened last night?"

He let out a breath he did not know he was holding. "Every detail Mai. I don't think we were possessed. I think we were nudged."

"…But we slept together. NARU WE SLEPT TOGHETHER!" She started sobbing hysterically. He pulled her into his arms.

"Mai calm down." He held her tightly" Everything will be OK."

"How Naru? You don't love me. This is just a job. You know how I feel about you, but……."

Naru sat there stunned. ' How could she not know?' " Mai, I do love you. The spirits here would not be able to manipulate us if that were not the case. You know how horrible I am at expressing how I feel."

Mai looked at him with tear filled eyes and he could not help himself. He kissed her with a passion he did not know he had or could even possess.

After a while of calming and cuddling, the new couple got up and got ready for a new day together.

A few hours later at the base, Naru and Mai walked into the room while Lin and Madoka were reviewing last nights video and audio.

"Lin, feeling better this morning? Naru asked him sarcastically.

"Fine." He answered dryly. "I can't believe you tied me up, Naru"

"You did try to strangle me. We wanted to make sure the entity was gone. Anything interesting happen last night?" Naru changed the subject.

"Not really. Just some sort of light on a path out back in the gardens."

"Which path?" Mai asked.

Madoka showed them the path. It was the same one that they started to explore yesterday.

"Fine. Mai, you win. We'll follow it till we find something." Naru gave in. "I think the four of us should go. I have a bad feeling."

Lin nodded and grabbed a backpack with some supplies and a video camera.

"Lin, make sure that you don't get possessed again. That man was a murderer." Naru warned.

"I understand."

The two couples headed down the hidden path. About two miles down the trail they found strange markings and what looked like a make shift headstone. The writing was worn away. The all of a sudden it started to get dark and cold. Then it got deathly quiet. Mai looked at Naru. His blue eyes were blank.

"Naru!" Mai screamed.

Sorry got to end it there. What wrong with Naru? Stay tuned!!


End file.
